To set the world on fire
by PuzzlesolverDramaqueen
Summary: Albus Dumbledore s experience with the sorting hat.


The castle was impressive. Much more impressive than Albus would have ever imagined. The night was clear. The tops of the high towers were hemmed by bright stars while the full moon was enthroned above the crests of the surrounding hills. When they were driven in the boats over the big lake and Albus looked at his new home he felt like the moon.

He felt lucky and light. Nobody would ask for Ariana here, he didn't have to fight with Aberforth here, he didn't have to lie and he didn't have to hide anything. Here he could finally do magic. Finally use everything he had read so much about.

And he beamed all over his face.

His grin was as wide as it hadn't been in a while and his blue eyes sparkled as bright as the moon. He turned around and looked at the smaller blonde boy beneath him. Elphias Dodge.

They had already gotten to know each other on the Hogwarts Express. Albus had been there far too early. His mother had brought him only briefly to the train, kissed him goodbye and quickly disappeared again because she didn't want to leave Ari and Ab alone for too long. He would have liked it, if his mother would have had the time to wait for him but he knew Ariana was more important. Now that his dad wasn't there anymore he needed to get used to being the eldest and to claiming the least time for himself. But that hadn't been able to stem his glee.

He had searched for a compartment and waited. Eventually, just when the train had left the station, Elphias had stumbled into his compartment. The poor guy had gotten dragon pox and nobody had really wanted to share a compartment with him. But Albus didn't mind. His sister was sick constantly and the pox would disappear eventually. He was happy about the company and maybe a friend, which was something he hadn't really had ever. Elphias turned out to be an interesting nice boy and the train ride passed fast.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Elphias asked while the boat drew closer to the castle. "Unbelievable." Albus approved.

It didn't take long until they were walking down the halls of the castle and Albus was astonished. The people occupying the portraits waved at them when the group of new students followed the nice old professor through the entry hall. Albus smiled and waved back at them.

When they were led into the great hall, with its charmed ceiling and the long tables from where students were staring at them, Albus felt ill at ease for the first time that day. The euphoria was replaced by nervousness and his excitement increased when the first girl was called up and put on the old hat which exclaimed "Hufflepuff!" after not even half a minute.

One by one took place at the chair, then Elphias. Gryffindor. The table cheered over his first new student.

"Dumbledore, Albus!" he heard the friendly professor say his name, swallowed and walked slowly down the hallway between the tables towards the chair. His heart hammered inside his chest, his legs seemed to move automatically. His father had been a Ravenclaw, his mother a Slytherin. Which house would he get sorted to? What if the hat wouldn't be able to decide? What if he didn't belong anywhere? He had thought about that earlier already but the whole day he had completely forgotten his concern over his happiness. Now it was all back in his head.

Which house did he want to belong to?

Albus tried to not let anything show. He kept a straight face just like he had learned and walked towards the chair determined.

He forced himself into tranquility in benefit of thinking straight. Everybody got sorted. No matter where. He would learn the same things in each house that was what he told himself. Thought Elphias was a Gryffindor. Maybe Gryffindor would be good.

He took a seat on the wooden chair, folded his hands in his lap. He didn't want to seem nervous. He had learned that it held some disadvantages to let too much show. The professor put the hat on his head and it slid down over his eyes.

_Ah, what do we have here, hmm? A smart mind, oh yes! But Ravenclaw isn't for you._

Albus swallowed and held his breath.

_You are close-mouthed too, you don't trust people easily. You are ambitious and you've got talent. Yes, great talent, you will go far one day!_

"Thank you." He whispered.

_What do we do with such an aptitude? Slytherin? You would get friends, who can help you. Friends with the same ambitions. You could get mighty. You could achieve very much there._

"I am not sure." Did he want that? Might, that sounded good. It sounded like control.

_But what do I see there as well? Bravery, oh yes much bravery and love for your family. You've got a big heart, good-natured. You are willing to take responsibility. But also the desire to show what you can. To evolve your talent. You know, you've got talent, don't you?_

He had talent, his mother said that and he wanted to evolve it.

"Yes, I want to use it. I want to achieve that something like the thing with Ari never happens again." He whispered. He dreamt of that ever since that incident one year ago.

_Interesting. You want to set the world on fire, don't you? Something big for your sister? Well, if that's the case then it better be –_

" – GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
